Multi-Purpose Medicated Applicator
The Multi-Purpose Medicated Applicator, also known as a Medicated Pencil, or simply Pencil, due to their resemblance to old fashioned mechanical pencils, is a First-Aid device used for applying medicine both externally and internally. A version of the medicated pencil, going under the brand name StypStick, is manufactured by the Allswell Corporation and sold at their branch locations. Operation and Use The Pencil is a small, cylindrical plastic casing, about 12cm long and 2cm in diameter that contains a printed granulated display on the outside. This displays the pencil's current battery life, the wellness of the internal fauna, and the current mode. The end is a small metal cap that contains a number of small holes through which the desired medicine is either slowly extruded or ejected at high pressure. On the opposite end is a button, which when pressed down, activates the pencil. The result is different depending on the mode and one of the key parts of using the device is knowing how to use it and where to use it. The Pencil has a small tube of specially engineered bacteria that respond to a combination of light and sound in the internal chamber, that when stressed in this manner, produce varying kinds of chemicals and medication. Each mode produces a different stimuli inside the pencil which determines the medication produced. The bacteria have a limited food supply and eventually, after being used so many times or having sit unattended for long enough, the bacteria will die and the pencil will cease to function. Using the pencil repeatedly in quick succession will also deplete the bacteria's ability to produce more medicine, though in this case, if the bacteria is still healthy then it may be allowed to 'recharge' and be usable again after a certain period of inactivity. High quality variants such as the ones used in hospitals, have replacable cartridges to be used in emergencies or special injectors that allow the bacteria to be fed and replenished. 'Modes' Typical pencils have four modes, though cheaper disposable variants may only contain one or two, while one meant for police or hospital use may have nearly a dozen, depending on the needs of the user. The typical modes are: Styptic - Used for lacerations and minor bleeding, it's the lowest powered setting. On this setting, the pencil is prepared, then the button on the end is pressed and the user should slowly slide the end of the pencil along the affected area. The medicine contains a mixture of painkillers, an astringent to stop blood, and a regenerant to begin tissue repair. Most minor cuts will disappear within seconds and larger ones should generally stop bleeding long enough to get proper medical attention. Analgesic - Used for severe headaches, toothaches, and pain from injuries. On this setting, the pencil is prepared, then the button is depressed and the dispenser end of the pencil is placed in the major muscle group closest to the source of the pain (usually the neck for headaches). The button is released and the medicine is expelled at high pressure through the skin and into the muscle beneath. This setting can be used a dozen times or so before the pencil is depleted and needs to recharge. The analgesic is a midrange painkiller useful for most mild, moderate or severe injuries. If pain is not completely alleviated, seek immediate professional medical attention. Epinephrine - Used for someone going into shock due to an injury or for severe allergic reactions. On this setting, the pencil is prepared, then the button is depressed and the dispenser end is placed against a large muscle group (usually the thigh) and released, much in the same way as the analgesic. This setting can be used four times before the pencil is depleted and needs to recharge. Please seek immediate medical attention after using this setting. 'Stabilizer '- The strongest setting, this produces a mixture of powerful painkillers and heavy regeneratives to stabilize someone who has undergone a severe, possibly life-threatening injury. It is capable of reparing bone fractures (providing they are properly set) as well as healing most severe wounds and external injuries by speeding up the natural regeneration that modern (post-splice) humans possess. The strain of the self-repairs, however, may be enough to render the user unconscious or comatose depending on the severity of the injury. The method for application is the same as the prior two, but this time the pencil is placed against the stomach or chest, in order to access the serous membranes around the organs underneath, with care to avoid the ribcage. This setting will entirely spend the pencil, rendering it useless until it has time to fully recharge, and seriously depleting the total life of the device. Cultural Applications In Brightwater, Medicated Pencils are common and a part of most First-Aid kits and general purpose emergency kits. They're carried by most emergency personnel in their pockets or somewhere on their person and it's generally seen as a good idea to have one with or on you for most situations. Not having one is considered somewhat irresponsible and unnecessary risk taking, especially since regenerative fields are limited to indoor areas and there are only two hospitals in the city. Category:Technology Category:Medical Equipment